Do you still love me?
by Yamatsux3
Summary: Tsuna and Takeshi dated 8 years but broke up for a stupid reason.Now Tsuna is about to marry Kyoko and Takeshi still in love with him what will he do and does Tsuna still love him 8027 will changed to M if you want another chapter look at chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

One Afternoon at Yamamoto Takeshi House~

* * *

"Hey Ryohei, Hayato, Reborn what are you three doing here?" said the black hair man surprised to see these three at his front door usually no one visits them

"Hey Takeshi!" Yelled the boxer excited "Tch" said the silver haired man " Ciaossu Yamamoto" said the arcobaleno

"We have some big news to tell you Yamamoto." said Reborn

"What is it?" asked by the swordsman with a curious look on his face wanting to know what the big news was and why Ryohei was so excited then a long silence was upon them

"….."

"TSUNA AND KYOKO ARE GETTING MARRIED!~" said the screaming boxer with tear coming out of his eyes while Gokudera had a irritated look and Takeshi's eyes widen his heart started to hurt but he didn't want anyone to know so he just put a smile on his face while Reborn looked at Yamamoto knowing what his true feeling towards this.

"Hey you two go wait in the car, Yamamoto I want to talk to you alone for a second." after Reborn said that the others two had confused faces on but did what reborn told them to do then Reborn went into Yamamoto's House

"I know how your feeling about this Yamamoto…" looking at Yamamoto that was gritting his teeth as he punched the wall

"You do, do you well you knew about me and Tsuna's secret relationship right?"

"Yes. How long was that until it ended"

"Its been two years and I still love him, sad isn't it and now he's getting married" he said gripping his shirt where his heart is

"Well if your interested I have a plan but their I a chance he might hate you" Reborn said with a serious face

"I don't care I want to find out if he still loves me he broke up with me for a really stupid reason" Takeshi said with a frown on his face

"Can I ask what that reason is?" Reborn said curious onto why they broke up everything was good with them they never had a problem that Reborn knew of

_Flashback~_

"_Hey Takeshi I have something important to tell you can you come to my office" the brunet said with a frown on his face _

"_Sure!" Yamamoto replied with his usual carefree smile _

"_So what did you want to talk about Tsuna?"_

"_I don't know how to say this but…" 'Takeshi im sorry…' "Were over… im sorry"_

"_Huh what Tsuna what are you saying are you feeling ok?" 'Please don't let this be true Tsuna don't let this relationship end' Takeshi thought while having a worried face on his look _

"_Im sorry but it true, I have to for some Vongola reasons…"_

"_What do you mean by Vongola reasons…?"_

"_I have to find a wife and have my child to become the 11__th__ Generation Vongola Boss" _

"_But…Tsuna you cant be serious try to reconsider" _

'_Im sorry Takeshi…?" after that Tsuna ran out of his office leaving Takeshi with a blank expression on his face with his heart breaking. _

_End of Flashback~_

"Well that's how it was Reborn…" Takeshi looking at Reborn straight in his eyes

" Interesting… that Dame Tsuna what was he thinking…" Reborn mumbling

"Wait what did you say?" the swordsman asked with a curious expression

"Oh its nothing anyways heres the plan" Reborn whispering into the baseball lover ear then Later Takeshi face turned into a smirk…

TBC

* * *

Sorry that its so simple first one and not much of a writer I suck at it but I hope you get the idea tho until next time Ciao~8D oh yeah sorry for any misspelling or anything wrong with the punctuations mistakes of missing any but Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Hope you like it 8D sorry in advance if it's a disappointment to all stories D:

* * *

**

**"Oi Tsuna are you ready?" a man asked from afar **

**"Im almost done don't worry dad." the brown haired boy facing his father**

** "Im just want to see my little boy get married." said Tsuna's dad crying right in front of him while Tsuna sweat dropped**

**"Oh now now dear you shouldn't be crying today is a happy day and when we walk him down the aisle you have to look sharp." said his mother patting Iemitsu back**

**"I know but i can't help it its like yesterday he was a small boy playing with his small ball tossing it around the yard." Iemitsu said still crying his eyes out**

**"Dad can you stop saying such embarrassing things on my wedding day." Also trying to convince his father to stop getting tears on his suit after that Iemitsu and Nana left the room

* * *

"****Hey is everyone ready for this?" Reborn said with a smirk on his face **

**"Yes, but i still disagree doing this Reborn-san." Gokudera said looking at Reborn**

**"Don't worry, you worry to much you know that." Reborn said putting on his costume**

**"Yamamoto are you ready?" Reborn said after finishing putting on his costume turning to Yamamoto with a smile**

**"All set." '_Hopefully this goes well._' Takeshi thought while putting on his jacket **

**"Hey wheres Ryohei?" Yamamoto asked Reborn with a confused look on his face while Reborn smile turned into a evil grin**

**"I knocked him out and tied him up in the closet and if he wakes up i asked Hibari to knock him out again." Reborn saying with his evil smirk grew wider while Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged looks then looking back a Reborn with sweat dropping

* * *

**

**'_O_i wheres Oni-san,Gokudera,and Yamamoto they should be here by now im starting to get worried.' ****Tsuna thought getting worried about his three friends not next to him then the door opened showing Hayato with a irritated look on his face**

**"Oi Gokudera-kun why are you so late" looking at his right hand man that just walked next to him **

**"Sorry Boss i had something to do. By the way Sasagawa-san told me to tell you to put on this blindfold." the silver haired man said taking out a blindfold**

**"Ano why?" the brunet asked his right hand man with a confused face**

**"Because she... umm wanted you too she wouldn't give me and details." '_Sorry Tenth for lying to you i will punish myself later please buy it' Gokudera thought while sweat was dropping down his face _**

**_"Ok i guess" saying that Tsuna put on the blindfold while Gokudera wiped the sweat off his face_**

**_Music started playing Tsuna heard people rising from their chairs waiting for the bride to come out from the doors then heard a loud thud on the ground_**

**_"Hey Gokudera is everyone ok i heard a loud thud." Tsuna whispered to his right hand man concerned to what happened_**

**_"Yes Boss everyone is ok your probably just imagining things." _**

**_"So can i take off the blindfold now?" Tsuna asked Gokudera _**

**_"Yes Juudaime..." after the bomb user said that the brunet started to undo the knot of the blindfold after that seeing the person in front of him wasn't Kyoko it was..._**

**"TAKESHI!" Tsuna screamed seeing his friend standing in front of him instead of Kyoko then looked around to see everyone else knocked out then looking at the minister seeing that it was...**

**"REBORN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" still panicking Gokudera tried to calm him down by patting his back then saw Dino and Basil that was behind Gokudera **

**"Ok what the hell is going on here?" Tsuna said looking at the five men and pointing at each one**

**"Ano how should i put this your going to marry Yamamoto Dame-Tsuna." Reborn answering his stupid question **

**"I see that but im marrying Kyoko remember?" Tsuna staring at Reborn then turning to Takeshi**

**"Oi Tsuna let me talk to you outside for a minute and explain" Takeshi said stroking Tsuna's cheek**

**"Fine..." Tsuna said looking straight into Yamamoto eyes seeing that he really wanted to talk to him**

**"So what do you want to talk about Yamamoto?" Tsuna said while Yamamoto closing the door behind them**

**"Tsuna i have a two questions to ask you and i want you to answer them honestly ok? Yamamoto said with a frown**

**"Alright fine what are your two questions?"**

**"First, do you really want to marry Kyoko?" said looking straight in his eyes**

**"Of Co..course i do why wouldn't I hahaha" laughing awkwardly while Yamamoto could tell that Tsuna was lying**

**"Your lying Tsuna..." **

**"Huh no im not!Why are you doing this Yamamoto?" **

**"Ummm... hahaha im still in love with you Tsuna..."**

**"Wait what?Its been two years Yama..Takeshi just let go..."**

**"Wait i want you to answer my second question...Do you still love me Tsuna and don't try to lie i can tell" Takeshi said with a sad face while Tsuna was looking down **

**"Ummm...ummmm..." then Takeshi's sad face turned into a small smile**

**"Here tell me after i do this..." after saying that Takeshi was raising his Tsuna's face by grabbing his chin and Tsuna then felt of lips on kiss was long and passionate,it made Tsuna felt like he was in heaven then shut his eyes slowly while the swordsman opened on of his eyes to see that Tsuna was enjoying it then closed his eyes shut also his face turned into that warm smile that everyone knew and loved (well almost everyone)then Takeshi grabbing Tsuna's waist pulling him closer waiting for an entrance,Tsuna gave him permission not realizing what he was let out a small moan when he felt Yamamoto's tongue exploring the wet caverns, hearing that Takeshi was encouraged to deepen the kiss then after a few more seconds the swordsman broke the kiss.**

**"So...tell me Tsuna did you not like the kiss?"**

**"I...I...liked you know what my answer is Takeshi..."**

**"Please Tsuna don't I know that you still love me and I love can't you accept that?" said looking at Tsuna with a sad face again**

**"Takeshi you know why...I have to pass on my son or daughter and you know two men can't have a child."**

**"Dame-Tsuna" a voice came out from the corner seeing who was in the shadows was Reborn in his suit again  
**

**"Reborn i thought you were in there." Tsuna said pointing at the doors**

**"Dont worry about that Dame-Tsuna Verde has been working on a machine than can combine both you DNA to form a child so you can always try you going to hurts Kyokos feeling if she ever finds out that you don't really love her and only doing this for one reason is to pass on the Vongola blood to your child." Reborn said with a serious tone and face**

**"..."**

**"Do you really want to sacrifice your own happiness and hurts Kyoko's feeling?"**

**"..."**

**"Think about it Tsuna of else you might hurt your own "family" for your own selfish actions." after saying that Reborn turned around and started to walk away but then stopped and turned when he heard Tsuna voice **

**"Thank you Reborn...sorry for causing you so much trouble again..."Tsuna said with a smiling at Reborn who smiled back **

**"No problem Dame-Tsuna" then turned back around and walked away while Tsuna turned back to Yamamoto**

**"And you Takeshi im sorry and its true i never stopped loving you, i thought my heart would never be fixed but then you came a picked up all the pieces like you usually do..." Tsuna said with a painful smile**

**"Tsuna..."**

**"Im really sorry Takeshi i dont deserve to be with someone like you ive only been thinking about myself and the Vongola but i forgot about the most important person in my life including my friends...Im sorry Takeshi...Im really sorry..." tears started pouring down Tsuna's face then he felt Takeshi's lips on his making him cry even more considering all the things he did to him.**

**"Tsuna stop apologizing i love and ill never stop loving you... so you can stop crying now ill never leave you ever..." Yamamoto looking straight into Tsuna's eye with a smile, but hearing this Tsuna started to cry even more and leaned into Yamamoto's chest and Takeshi reacted by putting his arms around him.**

**"But i do have one more question to ask you..." Tsuna felt the arms leaving and Yamamoto stepped back when Tsuna looked back up Yamamoto Takeshi was on one leg and asked...**

**"Sawada Tsunayoshi...Will you marry me? Takeshi said with a smile on his face holding out a ring **

**"Yes..." Tsuna replied with a smile while tears still running down his eyes and Yamamoto stood up with a smile and kissed his future husband

* * *

A****fter explaining everything to Kyoko and everyone else,Reborn suggested to have the wedding now and everyone agreed **

**"Now i pronounce you husband and may kiss your husband now" after Reborn said that Takeshi leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss once again **

**At the party while Tsuna and Takeshi were dancing Gokudera and Reborn were drinking wine**

**"Hey im feeling like we forgot something Reborn-san" Reborn just replied by giving him a "i don't think we did" look while he had a smirk on his lips meanwhile**

**"HMMMMMMMM!" Ryohei still tied up in a chair in the closet hearing music and people talking and passing by not hearing him**.

**

* * *

YES DONE FINALLY I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE! 8D i worked really hard on it Review Please! Also if you want i can add a third chapter with a sex scene in it if you want just tell me in your review Until NEXT TIME 8D  
**


	3. Honeymoon

**Hey guys sorry if it's a bit late I have a lot of idea for new 8027 stories I will probably update it every week on Friday its possible so check in from time to time Hope you like it first time writing this kind of stuff.

* * *

**

"Be safe Jyuudaime!" the silver haired man yelling to his beloved boss from a distance while everyone was smiling and waving to Tsuna

"Don't worry Gokudera I will!" Decimo said while him and Takeshi waving to his right hand man while entering the plane. Everyone running to the window to see Tsuna and Yamamoto take off

The brunet and the black haired man found their seats while Tsuna sat down and Takeshi put their bags up. When the black haired man sat down they air plane attendances announced that they were about to take off. After listening to the boring explanations the brunet turned to his lover.

"Hey Takeshi where are we going again?" the brunet asked with a smile.

"Hahaha Tsuna you forgot already did you." the swordsman said chucking.

"Yeah, well you were the one that was arranging the whole thing and wouldn't let me help you." Tsuna said pointing at Takeshi.

"Hahaha well you always do the work so I decided to give you a break Tsuna." the baseball freak said while giving a light peck on the cheek to the vongola boss while Tsuna had a light blush on his face.

"Were going to Hawaii!" Takeshi said with a smile

"Hawaii why there?" Tsuna gave a confused look to Yamamoto

"Because it's a perfect place to relax and we probably won't have any trouble there." Takeshi gave a cheerful look to his lover which made Tsuna smile

"Yay were here!" Takeshi said running out while holding Tsuna's hand and people staring at them. Outside Takeshi first stretched his legs and arms then calling for a cab to get to their hotel.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here you two" the counter later said winking at the two

"Thanks. Come on Tsuna hurry up!" the baseball freak running pass the counter

"Takeshi stop going so fast!" Tsuna said chasing after Yamamoto that was running towards the elevator.

"Come I wanna see our room!"

"Ok I know that but can you slow down." after Tsuna said that Takeshi had a grin on his face

"Takeshi what the hell put me down!" Tsuna shouted when Yamamoto picked him up and put him over his shoulder while Takeshi kept that grin on his face

"Hey look Tsuna our room is so big." looking around the room

"Yeah its huge. Hey Takeshi im going to take a shower first ok? Tsuna who was walking towards the bathroom while Yamamoto heard what Tsuna said and snuck up behind him.

"Hey Tsuna I was hoping we could take a shower together." with that said Takeshi licked Tsuna's earlobe. Tsuna blushed

"Right" then they both went into the bathroom Takeshi staring at Tsuna stripping his cloths off with a smirk on his face

"Hey Takeshi aren't you going to take off your cloths?" Tsuna turned to Yamamoto when he had nothing on while Takeshi had a smirk and started to take off his cloths giving Tsuna the show of his life causing him to blush, Smirking Takeshi gave a hot kiss to the brunet then broke it.

"Come Tsuna get in"

"Right" Takeshi went in first then Tsuna after the brunet closed the door and turned back to his lover he felt Yamamoto's lips attacking him again then broke it for air.

"Tsuna its been a long time since we did this…" the swordsman said while grabbing onto Tsuna half hard cock.

"Ahhh…Takeshi." the black haired man smirking captured those fuckable lips then moving down to Tsuna's neck licking and sucking on it making the brunet moan. Moving more downward kissing Tsuna chest while playing with his nipples. Going more downward licking and sucking on Tsuna's cock making Tsuna moan even more while putting fingers inside Tsuna's entrance.

"Agh… Take…Takeshi, im coming" with that Tsuna burst into the swordsman mouth making the swordsman smile swallowing all of Tsuna's essence then coming up back to Tsuna, putting his lips on his. Tsuna smirking went down to Takeshi's neck licking and sucking leaving a hicky there. Tsuna going straight to Yamamoto's cock, Takeshi bit his lip seeing Tsuna kissing the length and licking it up and down. Tsuna staring to deep throat him making Takeshi to moan loudly with a blush on his face.

"Agh Tsu…Tsuna im… coming now" Takeshi said between moans, then let it out Tsuna quickly pulled away with semen dripping out of his mouth, licking and swallowing it all he put his hand on the wall and begging Takeshi to fuck him already, Takeshi just smirking put the tip of his cock resting on Tsuna's entrance then slamming it in the brunet and fucking him harder and deeper causing the brunet to scream out his lovers name.

"Ahhhhhhh! Takeshi faster" the black haired man sped up his pace causing the brunet to moan and scream in pleasure.

"Shit Tsuna I have to cum…"

"Go ahead Takeshi…" with that the black haired man burst out his semen again inside the brunet making the brunet come too.

"Hahaha Tsuna that was fun" the brunet just smiled at his lover and continued their shower after washing themselves off the rest of their honeymoon went great and when they got home they finally spent their lives together as a happily married couple.

* * *

**Sorry guys I rushed through this but I hope you like this tho first time and i know its short but i think its ok, I also have more stories in mind so leave a review. **


End file.
